


He's Aros and He's Apollo

by tardistoasgard



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottom!Bollig, Brandon's first time, Jealous Andrew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardistoasgard/pseuds/tardistoasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Shaw sees Landeskog flirting with Brandon Bollig over twitter by calling him the sexiest man alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Aros and He's Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> For Alyssa because she's a bastard and makes me do these things.  
> All mistakes are mine because lol what's proof reading?

“Stupid Swedish bastard.” Andrew growled out at his smartphone, glad that he had retained enough sense not to throw it. Brandon had tweeted a picture of himself and the caption “ _You’re telling me this face got snubbed by People Magazine for Sexiest Man Alive? Talk about a flawed system_.” Which Andrew could understand, he really could- Brandon was a goddamn bearded vision. What bothered him so much was Gabriel Landeskog’s response.

“ _@bollig87 must've been a big misunderstanding bro, my vote was on you_.”

Excuse me, no. Andrew flopped onto his back and slid his phone somewhere away from him. The carpet in his apartment wasn’t that comfortable to lie on but it was the best he could do at the moment. “Stupid attractive talented Swedish asshole.” Andrew said to his empty apartment, all the indignant fury he could muster coating his words. At first he was just pissed that Landeskog would flirt like that- because it was obviously flirtatious, but then he became more irritated and pissed off when he realized he was jealous, as well.

Andrew Shaw was actually, properly jealous of Landeskog. “Pretty boy. I swear to god I will fuck up his face the next time he steps out of line.” He promised before he realized he was still speaking aloud to no one but himself. His insecurities began to creep up on him, dark and unwelcome in the corners of his mind. Gabriel Landeskog never got into scraps, never had anything mar his face- Christ, Landeskog doesn’t even get pimples and Andrew was sure he probably skipped over the awkward high school phases too. Who knows what the Swedish could do?

He flipped onto his stomach and tried his best to ignore the nagging doubts. Landeskog was young, talented, a _captain_ for christ’s sake. Andrew started to gnaw on his lower lip, barely beginning to succumb to his numerous shortcomings when his phone started to vibrate noisily on the floor next to him.

“Hello?” He answered, slapping his phone in order to get it to pick up.  
“Dude, are you going to let me in or what?” Brandon’s voice was small and quiet from where the phone was next to Andrew’s head.

“Ugh, fine.” He replied, not bothering to hang up as he barely climbed to his feet and walked the couple steps to his front door. “You know you could always knock- like normal people.” Andrew told Brandon once he opened the door wide enough for him to push past. He swallowed his random Landeskog insult, trying to keep it under wraps that he was secretly incredibly jealous of him flirting with Brandon via Twitter.

“What’s wrong?” So apparently Andrew wasn’t as good at hiding things then he thought. Brandon set the six pack of beer he brought over onto the coffee table and sat, looking up at the smaller man quizzically.

“Nothing.” Andrew mumbled, sitting down next to Brandon on the sofa and leaning over to break open the cardboard holding the beer. He just noticed that it was Blue Moon, usually brought over when Bollig had something to ask. For a while they’ve been… doing whatever they’re doing- Andrew was weird about using the term ‘dating’ because the only time they ever went out was with the other guys on the team. Anyway, he never thinks of Brandon as his ‘boyfriend’, the word that usually came to mind was ‘mine’. Mentally shrugging and handing him a beer as he sat back with his, Andrew glanced over at Brandon.

The look that he gave Andrew was unimpressed and barely cloaked concern.

“Don’t worry about it, man. I’m just being weird.” He claimed, waving his beer bottle to explain away his ‘weirdness’. Suddenly a large weight felt like it hit Andrew’s chest as his traitorous brain asked him a simple question- _what if Brandon brought the Blue Moon to ask if he could be with Landeskog instead?_

Logically, it seemed like a stupid way to break up with your best friend but Andrew was now convinced that this was the reason Brandon was even over at his apartment.

Bollig narrowed his ridiculous bedroom eyes at Andrew, “When are you not being weird?”  
Shaw didn’t deem that worthy of a response and just leveled a look at the bearded man.

“So what’s with the Blue Moon, what’s going on?” He took a drink out of his own beer bottle, watching as Brandon suddenly began to fidget with his. The tension in Andrew’s small front room became nearly palpable as both men became increasingly nervous.  
“I gotta tell you something man, well, ask, I guess. I don’t know.” Brandon admitted, looking up from his bottle to stare at where Andrew had sucked his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it apprehensively.

“I just want-“ Andrew couldn’t take it and cut Brandon off in the middle of his sentence, “If you’re going to leave me for Landeskog, you better not take the rest of the beer because I’m getting drunk tonight.” He stood and walked into his kitchen, giving Brandon time and space to leave before Andrew punched something or cried- or both, not that he would ever admit it. He definitely planned on getting drunk, though.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Brandon laughed as he came into the kitchen behind Andrew, setting his beer down on the counter and smiling.  
Andrew didn’t know why but he grew offended, was Brandon laughing at him for being jealous or beating him to his confession? His emotions plainly flew across his face and Brandon’s grin turned into a frown swiftly.

“Wait, why would you think that I want Landeskog? When have I ever wanted anyone but you?” Brandon asked, approaching Andrew with his arms open, confused but careful not to startle the clearly ruffled man.

“I don’t know man, he was flirting with you on twitter and-“ Andrew wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Brandon had cut him off with a hug and told him, “Oh my god, no he wasn’t.”

Andrew’s voice came back, muffled but soft in his insecurities, “He’s a better player and he’s sure as hell better looking than me.” He pushed Brandon back roughly and rifled off some more of his own shortcomings.

“You’re being stupid. Andrew- I don’t want Landeskog. I don’t care if he was flirting or if he’s got a pretty face or if he’s a captain of an NHL team. I really, honestly, do not care.” He extended his arms again and Andrew begrudgingly let himself be hugged to Brandon’s chest again. “I don’t want to be with anyone else, man. You have to know that.”

He felt Andrew nod a little bit from where his head was pressed into Brandon’s neck. “Good, because I still have to ask you something.” It was Brandon’s turn to pull Andrew away from his chest a little so he could look down at him. Andrew dampened his stupid little grin and adopted a somber look. “Lay it on me.”

“I want you- well, I wanted to know if you could, ah,” It was Brandon’s turn to nervously lick his lips before he continued, “I want you to fuck me.”

Andrew could feel his mouth go dry and blood rush south. This was definitely not anything he expected but something he couldn’t deny wanting.

“Oh, okay.” He replied, looking significantly dumbfounded.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean, I figured we could-“

“No, no. I want to. Trust me, I want to.” Andrew implored, bringing his lips to Brandon’s before he could change his mind. It was something special for Brandon to admit this. He was always the biggest, the toughest, he always gave Andrew flack for being so little and scrappy. Andrew had gotten used to being the bottom in their relationship but he was all for watching Brandon fall apart underneath him, shaking and begging Andrew to fuck him harder- _actually_ , Andrew thought, _that’s a good plan._

He kissed the taller man with more fervor, showing his enthusiasm through his actions. Andrew nibbled on Brandon’s lower lip, knowing that if he bit a little harder, Brandon wouldn’t be able to stop worrying the spot he bit, in public or in private. The two men made it to Andrew’s bedroom, shedding clothes on their way to the bed, beer long forgotten.

 Andrew allowed himself to get distracted by Brandon’s kisses, forgetting all of his earlier jealousy. Brandon asking him to fuck him was running on a loop in his head as he thrust lazily up to put some kind of pressure on his hard on through his underwear. His eyes snapped open, realizing their position on his bed was counterproductive. He didn’t want Brandon to ride him, at least not tonight. Tonight he wanted to bury himself in Brandon’s admittedly fantastic ass.

“Flip over.” Andrew says once their lips part and Brandon starts to kiss along his jaw. He gets a grunt in response so he pushes on the larger man’s shoulder until they’re rolling over with Andrew straddling his thighs. “Better.” He comments before sitting up and stripping Brandon’s boxers off.

“Goddammit, you better not tease.” Brandon threatened as Andrew’s breath ghosted over his cock. He choked out a groan but gritted out, “Worried me earlier. You better make up for it, you fuckin’ mutt.”

Andrew smiled up at him and then delicately sucked the head of Brandon’s dick between his lips, bringing a hand up from where it rested on his lover’s thigh so he could wrap it around the base as he took more of Brandon into his mouth. He grinned around the flesh in his mouth as the larger man couldn’t keep eye contact any longer, dropping his head back with a sigh. Andrew brought his right hand to his mouth and pushed one finger in his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as he could.

“Another… I’ve been,” Brandon sighed, “I’ve been practicing.” 

Andrew groaned around Brandon’s cock and he shivered above him, “Another, Andrew.”  
He resigned, wetting another finger in his mouth before pulling them out. He slowed down, bringing his two wet fingers down to press against Brandon’s sensitive hole. He tried to control himself, go slow and make it good for Brandon but the noises the dark haired man was making were testing all of his willpower. He keened low as Andrew pressed in with one finger, then quickly demanded that he added another, “Oh my god, I’m not a girl, Shawzy.”

He stopped sucking Brandon’s dick altogether, intent on putting his mouth where his fingers were sinking in and out of his best friend, loosening him up. As soon as Andrew added his tongue pushing in between his fingers, a growl ripped out of Brandon’s chest and shocked Andrew a little.

“I’m ready,” Brandon said, his voice shooting a bolt of lust through Andrew- it was low and rough; it sounded like he had to rip the statement from his chest. Andrew lifted his head to look up at him, their eyes meeting briefly before he nodded shakily, pulling his fingers out slowly. He stood, grabbing lube and a condom out of his bedside table and shucking his underwear quickly, returning to kneel on the bed.

“Do you want to..?” Andrew motioned to Brandon, asking if he wanted to do this on his stomach.  
“Like this.” Was his reply, words falling out of his swollen lips that were colored an angry purple from being bitten. “Okay, yeah.” He replied, putting on the condom and closing his eyes against the simple contact of his own hand. Once he was ready, he leaned over Brandon, resting on his forearms so he could dip his head and kiss his lover deeply. It was a big step for him to admit to Andrew that he wanted to be fucked open and Andrew was determined to ruin him for anyone else.

He teased Brandon’s slick hole with soft brushes of his dick and the man underneath him groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“How bad do you want it, huh?” Andrew asked, coaxing Brandon into talking.

“You’re such a dick sometimes. Fucking Canadians.” He stated, shaking his head and wrapping his thighs around Andrew’s waist, “Fuck me, you asshole.”

Andrew obliged him, pushing in slowly but at a steady pace. He thought desperately of ridiculously unsexy things- Olli Jokinen in lingerie, Paul Bissonnette taking a shit- anything to keep him from blowing his load from just filling Brandon for the first time.

A low and long groan came from Brandon, who grabbed his head and pulled him down for a messy kiss as Andrew pressed his pelvis against Brandon’s, completely inside him.

Andrew licked into Brandon’s mouth, giving him some time to adjust and giving himself a breather so he could back down from the ledge. It surprised him when Brandon started to grind his ass onto Andrew, using his legs for leverage.  
“Oh my god, take it easy.” He tried to convince Brandon but he wouldn’t stop moving.

“I said fuck me, you asshole. Didn’t you hear me? Are you-” Brandon gasped out and Andrew sighed, pulling out and slamming back into Brandon quickly, effectively stopping his stream of chirps.  
“Yeah. Yeah, just like that, Andy.” He groaned, looking down at where Andrew’s hips would piston in and out of him. Brandon threw his head back onto the pillow and effectively screwed up any rhythm Andrew might have had by meeting his thrusts halfway.

Shaw couldn’t be mad though, because it was a very Brandon thing to do, even though it was his first time being fucked. It was rougher than Andrew had expected but every bit perfect as he let himself grip Brandon’s hips tightly, hoping in the conscious part of his brain that he would leave bruises on Brandon.

Andrew started to speed up and knowing that he wasn’t going to last quite as long as he would like to, wrapped his hand around Brandon’s dick and started to jerk him as rough as his thrusts were.

Brandon was biting his lip to keep quiet and Andrew reached up with his other hand and rubbed his thumb across his thick bottom lip to pull it out of his mouth, “No, none of that. Let me hear you.”  
Brandon looked up at him and smiled erratically. It reminded Andrew of when Brandon would smile during fights, looking dangerous even as he got punched and now he knew that he could look dangerous while getting fucked. Andrew thumbed the wet head of Brandon’s cock and the cocky smile was wiped off of his face effectively as he moaned Andrew’s name. He watched as Brandon’s face deteriorated into pure want, his voice reacting to everything like an exposed nerve- everything from little gasps to long groans coming quicker as he approached his orgasm.

Andrew watched as it hit Brandon like a particularly hard right hook, knocking all of the breath out of him and making his face loosen after the blow, the shout sounded raw as Brandon failed to make actual words out of the noise as he came on Andrew’s hand and his own torso. Andrew felt him tighten around his cock and fucked into his sensitive ass, so close to his own orgasm. He had focused so hard on making Brandon fall apart, he barely noticed his own arousal climbing and was surprised yet again when he thrusted unsteadily a couple of times as Brandon spoke low from underneath him, “You gonna cum for me, mutt?”

That was all it took as Andrew spilled into the condom, tongue-tied but groaning, completely still inside of Brandon. He shuddered once he had pulled out softly, understanding the small noise that Brandon made at the loss. Andrew shakily got to his feet and disposed of the condom in the bathroom trash, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before walking back into the bedroom.

“I’m not going to walk at all for at least fourteen hours. You can’t make me.” Brandon said, smiling up at Andrew as he gently cleaned off Brandon’s abdomen, not even bothering to clean up the lube slipping out of his ass- knowing it would be too sensitive. Tossing the rag towards the bathroom, Andrew slid down onto the bed next to Brandon. The larger man easily manhandled him so his head was pillowed on Brandon’s chest as he conformed to the side of his body.

“Thanks.” He said, looking at Andrew.  
Andrew exhaled onto his chest as a reply, feeling too exhausted to verbally respond. His eyes started to close, Landeskog as far from his mind as he was before that night and he barely heard Brandon speak again before actually slipping off and sleeping.

“Love you, man.”


End file.
